The Mummy: End of Days
by narugirl2003
Summary: The O'Connell family uncovered an opening at the base of the Sphinx. Not only do they make a remarkable discovery, but they brought the onset of the end of days! With the help of their old friend, Ardeth, will mankind be saved from Osiris and Isis's judgment or will it be the end of days?
1. Prologue

The Mummy: End of Days

**Summary: The O'Connell family uncovered an opening at the base of the Sphinx. Not only do they make a remarkable discovery, but they brought the onset of the end of days! With the help of their old friend, Ardeth, will mankind be saved from Osiris and Isis's judgment or will the end of days come?**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mummy only the characters that I created. :)  
**************************************************************************

Prologue

-Egypt when the Gods walked the Earth-

A young beautiful queen was walking the desert sands attempting to find her beloved whose brother sought to be rid of. She held the white silk skirt up to her ankles as she walked so her gown wouldn't get dirty. Her long black hair took flight in the wind as the search continued on causing the sand to create a hazy barrier impairing her vision. Suddenly, a tree trunk came into view…a tree trunk she was searching for. The woman ran up to the trunk and found the sarcophagus lodged in it.

"_Nae!_" she yelled as she began prying at the trunk to release the sarcophagus.

Large pieces of wood were being broken off at breathtaking speed until the sarcophagus was finally free. The queen pried open the lid only to find her beloved pharaoh and husband, Osiris, dead. Isis pulled him out and cradled him in her arms as she mourned over him.

"_Nae!_" she screamed and rocked as the tears poured from her eyes.

Her help finally arrived to carry the body to their father, Geb, who lived just down the river in Memphis. Geb greeted Isis as they arrived, and the body of Pharaoh Osiris was carried in then placed on the mummification table.

Isis turned to her father, "_Abb, anae laezim li gaeb Osiris waraa (Father, I need to bring Osiris back). Mumkin ak saeaid ni (Can you help me)?_"

Geb unrolled a papyrus scroll and bluntly stated, "_Araa (Read)._"

Looking at the hieroglyphs, Isis began the incantation, "_Rooh min Osiris aem (Spirit of Osiris rise)! Ishtarak fee ak guthmaen marra kamaen (Join your body once more)! Rigia marra kamaen li il ard min il aeesha (Return once more to the land of the living)!_"

Mist circled around Osiris's body then entered his body through his nostrils. Osiris opened his eyes and took a deep breath. Isis flung herself on him and planted a heated kiss on his lips. He returned the kiss sitting up to wrap his arms around his wife. Osiris stood up, picked Isis up, and carried her to the bedroom where they made passionate love.

After the love making ended, Osiris ran his fingers through his wife's hair. She gazed into his eyes and he told her, "_Anae haab ik. (I love you.)_"

She breathlessly replied, "_Anae haab ak, aydaan. (I love you, too.)_"

Isis could tell something was wrong with Osiris so she questioned him, "_Nimrit il mas'ala (What is the matter)?_"

He sighed, and answered, "_Nae wa't sawae ta'reebaen foo (Our time together is almost up). Waehid yoom 'ihnae kaen sawae, (One day we will be together), wa 'ihnae kaen il waehid Aeela (and we will have a family)._"

Isis was trying to process this, but Osiris cupped her face with his hand, "_Anae waehid mask il musta'bal (I have seen the future). 'Ihnae kaen hakam gameeA nae umma Aala Muhaekama Yoom (We will have to judge our people on Judgment Day)_."

"_Asd il Nihaeya ak 'Ayaem (Meaning the End of Days)?_" Isis attempted to understand, and Osiris nodded.

His eyes rolled back, and his head fell against the pillow. Isis screamed, and her father rushed to her side to comfort her.

A proper burial was given, and nine months later, two sons were born to Isis; Horus and a half human half lion child whom she named Bes.


	2. Chapter 1

The Mummy: The End of Days

Chapter 1 A Hole in the Sphinx!

-1946-

At the Pyramids of Giza, an expedition was taken place around the Sphinx. Three workers were walking toward the right to go to the back of the great statue. When they reached the back paw, the ground started to shake. The men were startled as they were struggling to stand. There was a crumbling noise, and the men watched some of the limestone crack then crumble. The quaking earth stopped, and the men regained their balance. They looked at the hole in the left side of the Sphinx.

"Professor! You need to come see this!"

A petite woman who stood at five feet two inches tall with a medium tan with long wavy dark brown hair tied in a pony tail came running to her crew's aide.

"Thomas? What's the matter?"

"Professor Bay, during the earthquake, this hole formed," Thomas pointed and Dr Reese O'Connell Bay examined the hole from afar.

Thomas and the other two inched forward to get a closer look at the hole. Reese followed behind them then she heard something or someone calling out.

"_Ahtaris gameeA illi bahath fee raad (Beware all who seek answers), wafae mish bas il bidaeya laekin kamaen il nihaeya (death is not only the beginning, but also the end)._"

When the voice stopped, Thomas and the other two men dropped dead before Reese. She couldn't help but scream.

-Two Years Later-

A black car pulled up at the Natural History Museum in Cairo and stopped. The door opened up, and Rick O'Connell stepped out extending his hand to help his wife, Evelyn out the car. Jonathan extended his hand to grab Rick's only to swat at the air instead almost falling out of the car.

Evy exhaled, "Oh Rick, it feels so good to be back here. I can't wait to see Reese! We haven't seen her in a couple years!"

Rick added, "Actually, we haven't seen her in five years."

"That's right! I was busy writing my novels and she was busy earning her doctorate degree," Evy finally remembered and led the trio into the museum.

After climbing the stairs and walked passed one of the Egyptologists' office, the trio found Dr Reese O'Connell Bay's office. Rick knocked on the door, and the door opened up. Reese looked out to see her family.

"Oh Rick! It's so good to see you, big brother!" Reese took him into a bear hug.

Rick, who could barely breathe, squeaked out, "It's good to see you, too, sis! Let…me…go!"

Reese let him go then hugged Evy, "It's so good to see you, Evy. How's Alex?"

"Alex finished his expedition in China…"

"He found the Dragon Emperor! I remember reading about it. When is he heading out to Peru?" Reese questioned then Evy answered, "He leaves for Peru in two weeks. Speaking of expeditions, how is your expedition at the Pyramids of Giza coming along?"

Reese's face changed from happiness to melancholy. Jonathan blurted out, "Oh, that bad, eh?"

Rick slapped him on the back of the head, "Watch it, that's my little sister."

Reese sat in her chair and sadly explained, "My crew is out at the Pyramid of Khafre. We found the mummy of Khufu years ago, but Khafre's has never been found. I told them where to dig, but I refuse to go back to the Pyramids of Giza."

Rick always knew his sister never refused to go anywhere until now, so he had to ask, "Why do you refuse to go there?"

"Because her interns were killed during the big earthquake two years ago…"

Reese smiled and the trio turned to see their old friend, Ardeth. Rick held out his hand and Ardeth took it.

"It's so nice to see you again, my friend, or should I say, my brother."

Rick looked at Reese, she looked back at Rick smiling, Rick pointed to Ardeth, and she nodded, "Yes, Ardeth is my husband. We have been married for five years. He has some members of the Medjai stationed at the Sphinx to ward away tourists or other adventure seekers so they too won't get killed. We still don't know what killed them exactly. When Thomas, Dave, and Jack were brought to the hospital morgue, all three of them had four large gashes across their chest. At the Sphinx site, we couldn't find anything on them. The gashes appeared right when they were about to be examined."

"Like a large animal would have attacked them," Jonathan added and Ardeth went to join Reese's side, "We have searched the entire area and no large cat of any specie was found. It only means one thing…"

Evy pieced together what Ardeth was saying, "You can't possibly be serious that the Sphinx itself would have attacked the interns!"

Reese replied with a serious tone, "There is a stone structure between the paws of the Great Sphinx. It doesn't date to the time the Pyramids of Giza were built. It dates back to the time the Gods walked the Earth."

"How would that stone possibly survive all these years?" Evy questioned then Ardeth replied, "With the Gods, anything is possible."

Rick added, "It's for the Gods. What do you expect? They wouldn't want their stuff to get ruined through time."

Reese smiled at her brother then continued, "I only got some of the stone translated while I was there, but Ardeth helped me finish it."

Evy looked on Reese's desk and found the picture of the stone. The hieroglyphics were much older than the ones she was used to translate. What she didn't understand was how was Reese was able to translate half of it when there was no translator book to help with these ancient hieroglyphics?

"This is very hard for me to translate! How can you read this?" Evy questioned.

Reese took Ardeth's hand, "Because I have an amazing husband that can read and write in these very same hieroglyphs. He taught me well. The stone is a warning to leave this sacred ground alone. Any excavations of any kind will disturb the sleeping Sphinx. When he wakes…"

Ardeth intervened, "When he wakes, it will onset _Nihaeya ak 'Ayaem_."

Evy translated, "The End of Days."

"Wait a minute, you mean Judgment Day?" Rick tried to understand what they were discussing.

Ardeth and Reese nodded then Jonathan was heading for the door, "Alright, see you all back home. I'm out of here!"

Evy went to the door before he could get out, "Oh no you don't! You are staying with us, and we are going have a look at that stone tablet at the Sphinx."

Rick added his two bits in, "Where is your sense of adventure, Jonathan?"

"It's gone with the wind, and I'm about to open my umbrella to ride it out of here!" Jonathan said still trying to run away.

Reese's heart was beating fast, "I don't want to go back there!"

"I'll be right there with you along with the rest of the Medjai. You will be completely safe," Ardeth reassured her by embracing her.

Rick said, "We'll meet you two outside."

The trio left leaving Reese and Ardeth alone.

"_Waehid kaen naeAim, i mahabba (It will be fine, my love). Mahaddish kaen haet garrah (No one will get hurt)._"

"_Izayyak fae atAaen (How are you so sure)? Haega 'it'atal-i tulaeb (Something killed my students)! Min kida yoom, -i wihish 'ahlaem li nizil (Since that day, my nightmares have gotten worse)!_"

"_Aazeez, leeh mish-ak ballaG-ni hawaeli wihish 'ahlaem (Darling, why didn't you tell me about these nightmares)?_"

"_Aashaen min il mukawwinet! (Because of the content!) 'Inhae kaen guwwa 'adeem min zamaen wa hadritak naeda-i geer samma (We were in ancient times and you called me another name)._"

"_Nimrit yiAamal 'anae naeda ik? (What did I call you?)_"

Reese turned to him with tears in her eyes, "_Isis, wa 'anae naeda ak Osiris (Isis, and I called you Osiris)._"


End file.
